Family Gathering
by SpookyZaragoza
Summary: It is the holiday and the Oda family comes together to celebrate with the Azai.
1. Chapter 1

1.

"Looks like it's going to snow." His deep and powerful voice broke the silence in horse carriage.

"I don't get why we have to meet them for the holiday. You have problems with your brother."

"Stop your whining Noh for its already done and they have received a notice of our arrival. It would be very irresponsible of me to go back in my word." The daimyo still kept looking outside as they travel through the countryside. "Besides I think it would do you good to bond with my sister for she use to look up to you when she was younger."

"And yet she ended up with a helpless romantic who can't even lead his men to the kitchen to get a drink of sake."

Her husband chuckled. "Give them a break… it's the holiday."

"Are you feeling alright my love? You sound tired… don't tell me you didn't sleep last night."

"Mmm…"

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Mmm…" he closed the curtain that covered the window of the carriage and looked in the seat opposite to his and saw his loyal page/retainer asleep with his long sword that stretched from the floor to his adjacent side of the carriage resting his head on the sheath of his sword. Nobunaga's favorite Akita, Kyoji, rested his head on Ranmaru's lap. "Can you at least pretend you are enjoying this Noh?"

"What do I get out of this?"

"Don't I spoil you enough?" His voice became more tired and his eyes began to close slowly.

Noh pouted when she saw that her husband drifting to sleep. "Fine… you better attend to my next Noh Drama." She got right up to his face and open his eyelids and he struggled to closed them. "Okay?"

"Uh-Huh."

***

"What?! No castle!!"

Nobunaga and Ranmaru woke up by the sudden interruption.

"I thought we were going to stay in the castle!"

"Mmm…" He moved slowly to see what she was talking about and looked out the window. "It's called a Shoin."

"I know what's it called! I thought we were going to their castle."

"No… This is my house."

"What?!"

The carriage stopped and they could hear the horses from his army stop and footsteps. The door opened and Mitsuhide looked in and saw the mad expression on Lady Noh's face. "Is everything okay?" Ranmaru walked out first and saw the 1 story shoin structure before him and the small pond to the side. He saw Lady Oichi walking out of the house and followed by her husband. Noh got out of the carriage and then the now fully awake Kyoji. Nobunaga stepped out and had to support himself on the carriage after he was exposed to the sun light. Mitsuhide and Ranmaru quickly reacted by each grabbing his arm. "My Lord is everything alright?"

"My brother…" Oichi reached them and hugged him as Nagamasa hugged Noh. Then when Nagamasa approached Nobunaga was offered a handshake but Nagamasa pulled him in for a hug along with a hearty: "Brother!"

"You look well…" Nagamasa said as he stepped back.

"You lost some weight…" Oichi noticed as his purple and white kamishimo looked a bit loose than usual.

"Mitsuhide, Ranmaru I'm glad you guys are joining us for the holiday." Nagamasa shook their hands and saw that Noh was already wondering. "Is everything okay?"

Nobunaga noticed the direction his brother-in-law was looking at. "Mmm…she is just adapting."

**I know it's short but it was just to let everyone know where I might stand and to introduce the idea. This recently just came to me so humor me with your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Mitsuhide and Ranmaru glanced at their master as they sat at the opposite sides of the room. Nobunaga was resting on the other wall with his head on the wall and one leg out. Oichi had taken Noh on a tour of the house and Nagamasa had disappeared, leaving Nobunaga a chance to rest.

"My Lord… are you sure that you are alright?"

"Shh…"Nobunaga placed his index finger on his lips and Mitsuhide pouted.

His muscles relaxed and he began to breathe slowly then he got lost. Ranmaru quickly stood up and waved his small hand in front of his master's nose. Then with a relieved sigh he sat in front of the tall daimyo. Ranmaru just stared at the relaxed man and could see a difference from his usual posture. "Are you cold milord?" he whispered to himself then he quickly made his way to the closet to take out a blanket but when he returned Mitsuhide was now watching the Lord.

"He is hurt."

"What was that?" Ranmaru asked. Mitsuhide slowly made his hands go through his Lord's clothes and open the side, looking at Nobunaga's ribs both himself and Ranmaru gasp. "He was injured from the fight… but that was yesterday… why didn't I see that?" Ranmaru disciplined himself.

"Ranmaru get the aid kit."

Within a few minutes Mitsuhide had the wound clean and dressed. He then moved his hand up to Nobunaga's forehead and shook his head. "A fever."

"That would explain his odd behavior… how come he didn't say he wasn't feeling too well."

"Ranmaru… doesn't the Lord usually disappear on New Year's every year. Where does he go?"

"Oh… he meets Lady Oichi. Every year but Lady Noh is always busy with her plays that she never comes so it's always me and the Lord"

Mitsuhide stood up and touched the Lord's forehead. "I'm going to go and get a wet cloth for the Lord."

"Okay. I'll fix his bed." Ranmaru made his way around the room and suddenly stopped. "He does have his own room, Ranmaru." He scolded himself. The idea of carrying the Lord made him think back of the past attempt in moving his body which ended with him dropping the Lord and the Lord hitting his head. Ranmaru looked out the door to see if he could spot Mitsuhide coming back or anyone else that could help him. With no luck he took matter in his own hands. He pulled the 5'9" daimyo up by holding on to his fevered hands. He then placed the Lord on his back placing the daimyo's arms around his neck and used his arms to pull him up. "I've gotten stronger my Lord so please trust me…" Ranmaru was making his way through the castle giving his collapse master a piggyback ride, even though the Lord's feet were being dragged the whole way.

Oichi could hear grunting as she made her way back in the house and she looked inside an empty room but she couldn't identify the person, but when she turned around she saw a pair of white socked feet being dragged. She rapidly ran down the hall where the feet disappeared. She jumped of seeing her brother slouched so lowly in the floor as the body moved its way down the hallway. "Do you need help?"

"Lady Oichi…"

"Oh thank goodness it's you Ranmaru. I thought it was actually brother who was walking like that. Here let me help you." Oichi helped his brother down and grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her neck and Ranmaru did the same. "He is really hot."

"Yes, he has a fever caused by a wound that he must have gotten yesterday." Ranmaru opened the door that contained nothing but a well made bed. Oichi and Ranmaru carefully placed Nobunaga on the bed and Mitsuhide arrived shortly.

Oichi watched as her brother's two most loyal retainers took care of him. Mitsuhide placing the wet cloth on his forehead; and Ranmaru checking the injuries. They moved quietly around his bed and then she looked out the door.

"It's almost dinner time" Oichi bowed down and excused herself to make sure the dinner was served.

***

All five of them sat quietly around the small table eating their dinner. To Noh's surprise Ranmaru was actually sitting on the same dinner table as her. Nagamasa looked at his wife and finally spoke, "Is Nobunaga not going to join us?"

"He is not feeling well…" Oichi looked at Nohime, "Did he not mention anything about his condition? Not to be forward or anything but usually you are able to tell if my brother is out of character let alone-"

"I am sorry to disappoint you Oichi but Nobunaga just arrived from battle and told me of his plans."

_Nobunaga sat on the end of the large room looking at his map when Noh came in. _

"_My love, did you called for me?"_

"_Mmm… are you ready to leave?" He looked up and his eyes looked tired._

"_You just got here… leaving all of the sudden upon arrival is not like you. Where are we going?"_

"_To meet Oichi and Nagamasa." He stood up and rolled up some scrolls then before moving towards her he stood still. _

"_My love?" his eyes were close and slowly walked to her and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"_

_She looked into his eyes and like always they were distant yet tired._

"_I'm fine… let's go the carriage is waiting."_

Ranmaru stood up quickly and made his forehead touch the floor, "I am sorry it was my fault. After the battle he said that his troops should be checked first and then him if there was time, but by the time the medical unit got to him he said that he was behind schedule and that it was time to head back to Owari. It is my duty to check the Lord's conditions after a battle but I failed to do so."

"It was not your fault. It was no one's fault" Nobunaga was standing in the entrance of the dining room and he slowly made his way to the table and waited patiently for his bowl of rice to be served.

Nagamasa smiled and continued to eat, "Brother whenever you feel better I think we should continue the kemari match from last year."

Nobunaga laugh" I figured you were going to say that… How deep is the snow so far?"

"Not too deep about an inch or so."

"Mmm… very well. We can play after dinner."

"Brother you need to rest!" Oichi told her older brother. "You are in no condition to be playing ball outside, Nagamasa you are not helping his recovery."

"I'll be fine… Plus I promised Nagamasa that we would continue this."

Then it can wait for another time when you are fully recovered."

Nobunaga looked away and chuckled of how protective his younger sister was. She often took that role when it came to health ever since he could remember. He leaned over to Nagamasa, "We'll finish the match soon."

Nagamasa nodded.

**Sorry it actually took this long but I have being busy and I be honest I kinda forgot about this. Well I hope that I will be able to add some more. Suggestions and comments are always welcome.**


End file.
